New campers,New adventures
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: 5 boys joined Camp Kidney and they became known as the BRAWL gang. There, they will change the lives of the Bean and Squirrel Scouts throughout the summer break.


**New campers, new adventures**

**Note: It's been years since I watched Camp Lazlo and now it has brought me back memories on how much I enjoy watching this cartoon making it my No.1 favourite show. So therefore I wrote my very first fanfiction about it. I hope you'll enjoy it since it's also my first time writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo or anything linked to it. Joe Murray owns it. I only own the story idea and my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Camp Kidney. The place where all the boys go to during their summer break. They are known as the Bean Scouts and they spent their time at the campsite doing camp duties and various activities afterwards. In this camp, the most common bean scouts known to all of Camp Kidney are the jelly trio consisting of Lazlo, Raj and Clam. These guys are the most positive campers although they had a few setbacks in the past. Right now, they are back at camp for their summer break and things are going to change starting...now.<p>

"So guys, now that we are back at camp for our summer break, are you all excited to have some fun?' asked Lazlo.

"I sure am Lazlo!" answered Raj. "but I wonder whether there will be any changes at our campsite or something?..."he asked.

"I'm not so sure about that Raj." answered Lazlo.

"Don't know answer!' added Clam.

While the jelly trio are in their conversation, nearby, Scoutmaster, Lumpus and his assistant, Slinkman, are also in a conversation.

"So, uh, Slinkman, what's new around the camp? I hope you'll better give me some reasonable answer or else." asked a dry-witted Lumpus who was always in a foul mood.

"Well sir just recently 5 boys joined our camp and strangely, only 4 of them have arrived and to top it off they are wearing cloaks and I can't tell what they look like or anything else although they told me their names sir." answered Slinkman. "Also the last one was nowhere to be seen as he was not with us in the bus ride to our camp sir." added Slinkman.

"And may I know why is that so you irresponsible slug?" asked Lumpus. Before Slinkman could reply, a coach drove by and stopped outside the camp. Upon seeing it, the jelly trio ran to the Scoutmaster and his assistant and Lazlo asked: " Scoutmaster Lumpus, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing much now go away or else I'll...then, Lumpus gasped.

"Sir, is there something wrong or..." before Slinkman could finish his sentence, he too gasped. Upon seeing the look on their faces, Raj asked: " Lazlo, are they okay? or..."then, the jelly trio together gasped. What they saw was extraordinary.

Coming out of the coach was a snow white-furred hare in which he has an amazing appearance. For he has blue eyes, a well-balanced nose, smooth whiskers, 45 degree folded ears and the best part of it was the fact that he has natural blue hair in which the bangs covered his left eye and the sides and the back of his hair are sloped at a medium height. He was also wearing a white T-shirt with a picture of a shuriken on it with a blue jacket, long, grey pants and green converse shoes which is similar to how the jelly trio were dressed like when they first joined Camp Kidney. Moreover, he was carrying a duffel bag on one shoulder and a sling bag hanging on the other shoulder and on one hand, he is carrying a guitar case. As the coach drove off, he walked towards the astonished group and to their surprise, he bowed down and greeted: " Konnichiwa." "Oh, uh...hello." greeted back a stunned Lumpus. Then he whispered "Slinkman, what's the name of this blue-haired scout?" "Well according to the name list I'm holding right now sir, his name is uh...Allan Shinobi Ryugasaki Fukami. Such a long name sir." replied Slinkman.

"Well you can use my English name if you like." stated Allan. Upon hearing that, Slinkman turned and said:" Sure and by the way, Welcome to Camp Kidney Allan. Beside me is Scoutmaster Lumpus the head of this camp and I am his assistant Slinkman." He then took out a package and gave it to Allan saying "Inside is your Bean Scout uniform and your cabin is over there." He said pointing to a cabin which turns out to be beside Jelly Cabin several feet away from it.

Upon realisation, "Hi Allan! I'm Lazlo and these are my friends. Raj and Clam." Introduced the spider monkey as he ran and shook his hand.

"An honour to meet the three of you." he replied bowing to them.

"By the way Allan, the way you greeted Scoutmaster Lumpus makes me wonder, are you...

"From Japan!" interrupted Clam for he was excited to meet him." Well yes I was born in Japan and my family moved to America to settle here and there, I got both my English and Japanese names. Right now I got to go and rest for a short while since its been a long journey to this campsite if you ask me. We'll talk later. Okay?" replied Allan.

"Okay Allan see you later at the...

"Mess hall which is behind you Lazlo and co and also beside the scoutmaster's cabin at noon for lunch, sure catch you later dudes!" Allan called out as he made his way to his cabin leaving the jelly trio stunned.

"Lazlo, how did Allan know what you are going to say to him?" asked Raj in confusion. "I don't know Raj. But I now wonder whether he's... "Telepathic!" asked Clam. "Well that I do no know but we'll find out soon." answered Lazlo with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the cabin...<strong>

When Allan stepped in, he saw four hooded figures doing their own things. The first one is spinning a basketball with his pointer finger, the second one was working on some gadget, the third one was reading a book and listening to music with an MP and at the same chewing some gum and the last one was feeding something which was inside a solid transparent container. Ignoring them, Allan went to his area and unpacked his stuff to organize them. His guitar case somehow holds 2 types of guitars. One is the usual guitar and the other one is an electric guitar. After a while of unpacking and organizing, he took out something that drew the attention of the hooded figures.

A katana. it turns out Allan owns one and soon enough, the hooded figures approached him and "Is that a sword?" asked the first one. "Nope. It's a katana." replied Allan. "What's a katana?" asked the second one. "A katana is a long, single-edged, curved Japanese sword used by the samurai." answered the third one." "Very interesting, can be used for adventure if you ask me." replied the fourth one. "Okay...so who are you guys anyway?" asked Allan.

Nodding at each other, the four figures removed their hoods which revealed their appearances from left to right. A wolf with brown eyes and long purple hair tied into a ponytail which is spiked at the end, a racoon with teal eyes and orange hair in which the bangs covered his forehead, a lynx with green eyes and red hair which was straighten up at the front and finally a badger with dark brown eyes and medium height brown hair that covers the sides of his head and the back which is slighty longer touches the back of the neck.

Upon seeing this, Allan marvelled at their appearances and they in return did their full introduction.

"Okay lets begin, the name's William Heinrich von Wolfshund . I'm from Germany." introduced the wolf.

"Hi! my name's Nikolai Recon Tekhno and I come from Russia." introduced the racoon.

"Annyeong Haseyo! my name is Lee Cheonjae and I come from South Korea but you may call me Lee for short." introduced the lynx.

"And I'm Brandon Outbackson from Australia." introduced the badger.

After that, Allan introduced himself and he added something interesting." And my mind tells me that William you are into sports since I saw you spin a basketball with your pointer finger, Recon you are a techie as you can be seen designing and inventing some gadget just now, Lee you are studios and a genius from the book you are reading which is an encyclopedia and Brandon, you like adventure as you have books about ancient ruins on your bed and you keep a pet scorpion in that container right?

"Hey how did you know about our interests?" asked a surprised Brandon. "When I stepped into this cabin, I saw what all of you are doing and at once knew your interests already." answered Allan. "Well, that is telepathic of you my friend." complimented Lee "And since you are from Japan, you are a lover of music as you own two types of guitars as your instruments and the katana you possess makes me think that you are trained in the ways of the warrior aka ninja training?" he added in curiosity.

"Well...yeah and also all 5 of us have something in common. First we come from different nationalities and our families moved us here and second we are born with different talents that we can use to help others. Right? Allan asked. "Hey he's got a point there!" exclaimed Recon. "Yeah right!" agreed William. "By the way, now that this thing has been revealed to each of us, why don't we call ourselves a name of our group." suggested Lee.

Soon enough all began to argue about it until Allan decided to get changed into his bean scout uniform and even stated that when he gets back, they should come up with the final name of their group and it didn't take long as all 5 boys had something their minds when Allan returned back from changing. This first day at Camp Kidney is going to be very interesting. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the Mess Hall at noon...<strong>

While Lumpus and Slinkman are waiting in boredom, the Bean Scouts are all busy talking to one another about what was going on.

"I heard there are some new campers in our camp." said Harold the walrus scout.

"How many of them?" asked Sheldon the hippo scout.

"uh...I don't know." he replied back to him.

At one table," So what do you think of these new campers Edward?" asked Samson. "This stinks! What's so great about these new campers anyway!" he answered sadistically back at the guinea pig. "You'll find out soon enough." whispered a voice. "Oh thanks anyway and...LAZLO YOU FOOL! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" For some reason, Lazlo was doing the whispering at Edward's ear and beside them, "So now what Clam?" asked Raj. That's when Clam looked up and yelled: "They're here!" so loudly that everybody stopped what they are doing and turned their directions at the door especially the dung beetles in which Chip was trying to help his brother Skip produce pennies from his posterior.

Then, the doors opened up revealing the 5 new bean scouts and everybody in the Mess Hall gasped at the sight of them. In the centre of the group, Allan snapped his fingers and they walked their way past the mesmerized scouts.

"Wow! their hairstyles are so cool!" exclaimed Dave and Ping Pong.

Other comments made by the other bean scouts about them were flooding the hall until Slinkman made an announcement.

"Alright everybody listen up! We have 5 new campers joining us for this summer and I expect all of you to make them feel welcome at this camp. And now boys, introduce yourselves."

Upon his instruction, Allan snapped his fingers again and the 5 boys did their introductions and at the same time greeted the scouts in their different languages amazing...most of them.

"What are they talking about?" asked Chip.

"I don't know bro, are they from another planet?" asked Skip.

"Beats me, I seriously don't know." he replied.

"Me too." his brother replied back.

Ah, never mind about that thing! So after the introduction, the 5 boys nodded at each other and Allan said:" BRAWL gang! Time to socialize." So throughout the lunch hour, all the Bean Scouts had a great time eating mashed potatoes and roast chicken drumsticks and at the same time mingled with their new friends even Edward who was seriously interested in Recon's gadget which he demonstrated by inserting a rectangular piece of paper into some rolling device attached to a box and he rolled out a $10 dollar bill.

After lunch, all the campers left the hall to have some fun. Allan has so far allowed his gang to socialize with the other scouts and right now he was reading a book while the jelly trio are still in the Mess Hall with the scoutmaster and his assistant. After a few minutes they came out with Lazlo holding a pink rectangular package tied with a pink ribbon.

" So what's the story?" asked Allan.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus asked us to make a delivery to Acorn Flats warning us not to mess it up while he and Slinkman went to Prickly Pines to party ."stated Lazlo.

"Acorn Flats and Prickly Pines? Never heard of these places before." he replied.

"Don't worry Allan, Raj will tell you everything you need know, if you wanna come with us." After a little consideration, "Deal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

On their way to Acorn Flats by boat as Clam is rowing while Lazlo is on a lookout, Raj was explaining to Allan the stuff he wants to know. "And as for Acorn Flats, it is a girl scout camp across Leaky Lake opposite our camp with better facilities than ours and at about 10 Squirrel Scouts stay in this camp and their Scout mistress is Jane Doe and her assistant is Ms Rubella Mucus and you might not know this but we had some minor and major conflicts with them before." "And why is that?" asked Allan.

Before Raj could explain, from the watchtower, Miss Mucus who was on guard duty spotted them. "Bean scouts, bitter, dim and crude. Well first day at camp will change everything." Then she yelled: "FIRE" and a watermelon was launched towards the boat. "Incoming" reported Clam when he saw it coming to their direction. "Whoops, this is what we'll expect every time a bean scout tries to visit Acorn Flats Allan" explained Lazlo. Raj who was right now standing beside Lazlo agreed when suddenly...

"SHING!" something shot through the watermelon into half and it shot past above Miss Mucus's head. She turned behind and was stunned to see a shuriken attached to a piece of wood of the tower with her hat in it. And back at the boat, the jelly trio wondering who made the shot turned to Allan and all he asked was whether they are there yet in which the answer was a "yes" when the boat rocked and reached the land. Wasting no time, the four scouts got off and headed straight to Jane Doe's cabin while Miss Mucus still stunned at what happened just now did nothing but watch them and she even noticed the new bean scout which surprised her greatly.

So when the party arrived at her cabin, Lazlo went to draw her attention while the rest waited patiently especially Allan who took out his book and was about to continue reading when he saw 2 Squirrel Scouts walking by from their distance. One is a purple-grey poodle Squirrel Scout with black hair and brown eyes chatting with the other one which is a light greyish-blue rabbit Squirrel Scout with curly light pink hair and black eyes in which he gasped. Looking closely, he was staring at the rabbit scout gazing at her appearance in which he was also eavesdropping their chat.

"So Amber, are you excited to be back at Acorn Flats for this summer?" asked the poodle scout.

"I sure am Suzie! And I bet there will be changes in our camp I hope." the rabbit scout replied with a cheerful voice.

"Oh there will be." Allan whispered to himself with a smile when he felt a tap on his arm. He looked down and saw Clam tapping him and he said:" Inside!" "Oh, so we're going in, alright let's go." Allan replied back to him as they went to catch up with Lazlo and Raj who are waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the cabin...<strong>

Lazlo delivered the package to Jane Doe and when she opened it, it was an antique poodle collectible from the French poodle collection in which she greatly loved it ever since the last time she got one of those was when she visited Scoutmaster Lumpus for a briefing. In return, she gave the boys some cookies to deliver to their scoutmaster as a way to thank him since Lazlo also told her that he sent them to do the delivery and for them to consume while resting in her cabin for a short while. Then the chatting begins...

"So boys, who is that boy with blue hair? I must say it is so stylish on the way it covers his left eye!" asked an excited Jane Doe.

"Well, he's one of our 5 new campers that joined our camp recently and his name is Allan Heihachi Ryugasaki Fukami from Japan." replied Lazlo.

"Ooohhh from Japan! Oh how much I longed to visit this beautiful country one day!" she exclaimed. This situation might get out of hand soon enough as Jane Doe was showing some interest in a few things about Allan which is his hairstyle and colour and the fact that he's from Japan for the next 15 minutes so the bean scouts decided to head back to Camp Kidney but still, they thanked the scout mistress for the refreshments as they left her cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside...<strong>

As the party made their out, "She's a bit insane isn't she?" asked Allan.

"Well she can be a bit ditzy sometimes just like Scoutmaster Lumpus whenever he's near her." explained Lazlo.

"Oh yeah, Raj told me he had a huge crush on her but he gets really "crushed" whenever he does something to impress her but the result was catastrophic and disastrous at first but it was a blessing in disguise like for example when your camp once did a play called "7 Deadly Sandwiches" which at first did not go smoothly until she nearly ate a poisonous sandwich but Lumpus "performed" a heroic act to save her making the play a hit. Right?"

"That's hilariously right Allan and..."BONG!" something pounced on Lazlo and the next thing he knew it, he was looking at a pink-haired mongoose eye-to-eye, face-to-face.

"Hi Lazlo!" she greeted.

"Oh, hi Patsy!" he greeted back.

Then 2 of her friends, Nina the giraffe Squirrel Scout and Gretchen the alligator Squirrel Scout showed up and noticing Raj and Clam, Gretchen cracked her knuckles with a devilish smile and said:" So we meet again jelly heads! Looks like things are gonna change here starting today! and...

"Hold on Gretchen! Who is that Bean Scout reading a book and standing behind them?" asked Nina.

Upon hearing her question, Lazlo got off from Patsy, stood up and answered:" This here is our new Bean Scout! Allan Heihachi Ryugasaki Fukami from Japan."

"And Lazlo, FYI you don't have to use my full name just use only my English name. Okay?" he replied as he closed his book and putting it aside.

That's when it had an effect. Upon seeing the new Bean Scout, "Oh my gosh! He's so hot!" exclaimed Nina as Patsy and Gretchen couldn't help but gaze at his hair dreamily. At the same time, other Squirrel Scouts upon noticing the scene dashed towards it gazing admiringly and made comments like: "Look at his hair! it's so cool!" followed by "Yeah! and it covers his left eye making him look gorgeous." and "Ohh, I wish he's my soulmate" and yadda...yadda...

Soon enough, "So these are the Squirrel Scouts eh Lazlo?" asked Allan. "Yep." Then, Lazlo suggested to them to do their introductions to him since he's new here and that's what they did until...

"Hold on a second! Didn't Raj told me there are 10 Squirrel Scouts staying here? For some reason I only saw 9!"

That surprised everybody until "Hey girls!" and soon enough, Amber the rabbit scout showed up and asked: "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, you're just in time to meet this gorgeous Bean Scout named Allan who comes from Japan!" answered Suzie in which she grabbed her hand and pulled her to Allan and introduced her to him but he was back at his book somehow but still Amber greeted with a little shyness until he lowered his book down, sniffed the air, looked at her eyes and said something unusual.

"Mmmm, I smell a fresh, pleasant and natural aura surrounding you. And to top it off, I have never heard such a beautiful name in my life." Allan commented. That surprised Amber greatly for the way he spoke to her kinda sounds pretty strange. Well, back to Lazlo and Patsy...

"So Lazlo, is he the only scout new to us?"

"Nope, there are 4 others who joined us recently but you'll meet them soon enough and also we got to go and..."

"But Lazlo! Can you please stay for a short while like half an hour. Besides we want to bring your new friend around our campsite during this duration so please Lazlo! Please..." begged Patsy as she's been saying the word "please" 20 times.

"uhhh...alright Patsy. Do what must be done."

"Oh thank you so much Lazlo." she replied with happiness as she gave Lazlo a warm hug making him turn red since Patsy totally likes Lazlo ever since then and in return, "Well things are going to change after all." thought Lazlo with a smile.

So, the Squirrel Scouts took Allan around Acorn Flats showing him their facilities and explaining to him their various activities done in their campsite although Miss Mucus had a very strict rule that no girl should hang out with a boy but they don't really care anyway. "And here's the tennis court where we play tennis. One time, Slinkman's eyeball was used as a tennis ball while our denmother's away for 2 days and another time, Suzie whacked the ball so hard it ricocheted all the way until it landed on that tall tree which was stuck until now." briefed Almondine for she's doing the talking and at the same time pointing to the tree that has the tennis ball.

Upon seeing it, "I'll get it down." suggested Allan.

"But you can't Allan! That tree is extremely tall at about 30 feet and no one can survive climbing it up" warned Almondine.

"Trust me you don't have to worry not 1 thing." he stated back as he walked several feet away from the group.

"What's he doing Clam?" asked Raj. But all Clam did was yell out "Clear the way! Clear the way!"

"Hey shut your mouth! you annoying loud mouthed rhino prick!"

" Gretchen! do what he says!" reprimanded Nina. Immediately, everyone cleared the way wondering what is Allan's game.

Seeing that the way is being cleared, Allan nodded to himself. First, he readied his feet, next he ran, then he dashed and finally, "ZOOOOM!" everybody watched in amazement as he zipped towards the tree and passed Miss Mucus who was holding the same shuriken shot through the watermelon and her hat just now until the next thing she knew it, it disappeared out of her hand. Then, when he arrived at the tree, he jumped very high onto one branch and another with agility and balance.

"So fast and acrobatic!" exclaimed Honey the bear scout.

"He's climbing up that tree at about 2 feet per second!" calculated Almondine.

After a while, Allan found the tennis ball and threw it down and at the same time, he, himself jumped down shocking everyone.

"Uh-oh, this is going to get ugly." said Lazlo. "You said it." agreed Raj. "Ouch." added Clam.

"Then somebody do something!" yelled Patsy.

"Ignoring air resistance, he's accelerating at about 10m/s similar to a parachutist skydiving freely." explained Nina.

"Oh this is too much for me to see!" panicked Toodie the grey squirrel scout.

Yup, panic was amiss on what everybody saw just now but instead...

Allan waited for the moment and soon enough, he landed on his feet in one piece and even caught the tennis ball without looking up. He then tossed it to Amber with a smile surprising her and as for the other Squirrels Scouts, they marvelled over what he did describing it to be daring.

* * *

><p><strong>Late afternoon...<strong>

"And finally, our denmother just recently ordered a piano to be installed in our performing arts studio which was completed this morning." briefed Almondine.

"Cool! Can I give it a shot?" asked Allan.

"Be our guest." replied Almondine.

So, Allan readied his fingers, took a deep breath and for 3 minutes and 40 seconds (which was calculated by Almondine), he displayed musical talent that amazed everyone. When asked what the piano tune was called, his answer which was "I sing a simple song of love." made the girls think that he was playing it for one of them and a catfight was escalated the next thing he knew it.

"Ok..., looks like we gotta go and thanks for showing me around Acorn Flats. See you soon!" he replied as he quickly gave Amber a smile and joining the jelly trio, they dashed off leaving only 2 Squirrel Scouts behind to let them watch the catfight which was right now becoming more violent.

"This is getting out of hand. Right Amber?"

"I guess so Almondine..." She replied back with thoughts about what Allan had said to her and all the smiling that he also did to her makes her wonder whether...

Well back to the bean scouts, "That was very interesting." stated Allan. "I must say Allan! you've got some musical talent on the piano just now!" complimented Raj. "Yeah! and seriously, it's so beautiful to hear! will you play that tune again sometime?" asked Lazlo "Play it again! Play it again!" added an excited Clam. "Alright if I get the chance. Now let's head back to our camp and give these cookies to our scoutmaster. Ok?" suggested Allan. "No problem!" declared the jelly trio as the boys laughed together continuing their path back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

The BRAWL gang gathered at their cabin and talked about their afternoons. William stated that he played basketball with Harold, Sheldon and Larrison the stork scout. Brandon stated that he, Ted the pig scout, Wilbert the beaver scout and Gordon the bear scout went adventuring in the Fantastical Caverns near their camp and the Old Geysers. Lee explained that he spent his afternoon helping the loon twins out in their newspaper works and Samson in his mail services and Recon revealed that he secretly installed a basement with a workshop and a lab underneath their cabin and he even stated that he invented a gadget which is a combination of an LED and LDR devices designed to cut through anything depending on the type of material selected for cutting which slighty backfired due to the fact that Edward borrowed it and cut Lumpus's pants exposing his favourite underwear which made the whole gang laugh their heads off.

"So Allan, what did you do the whole afternoon?" asked Recon.

"Well, me and the jelly trio visited a girl scout camp across ours and...

"You met a girl?" asked Brandon.

"No way! why would I...

"Well my friend, one thing's for sure that we are not allowed to establish any friendly and diplomatic ties with them and we also not allowed to socialize with any of them according to Edward's instructions to us." explained Lee.

"Yeah! he even told us about their past encounters and experiences with them and lets just say they are pretty ugly to begin with." added William.

"Oh...kay I heard about these things already." thought Allan but he does not believe it seriously. "Well how about this."

Allan stood up and edged his hand forward in front of the gang. "I've been waiting and wanting to do this ever since we first met and formed the BRAWL gang so therefore tonight, I vowed that our friendship will be inseparable and together we can use our talents for good and who knows? It will change everything in this camp. Now in this hour, you decide, are you in or out?" The others looked at each other for a moment, then one by one, they stood up and edged their hands on Allan's and all 5 boys shouted:"BRAWL gang!" together as they raised their arms and hi-5 each other and in the end turned in for the night.

As Allan went to bed, "Well one thing's for sure, first day at camp marks the beginning of the many changes that will take place in this summer break in the future. Sigh..." he thought to himself as he slept peacefully with a smile.

THE END


End file.
